Feel This Moment
"Feel This Moment" by Pitbull ft. Christina Aguilera is featured on Just Dance 2014. Dancer The dancer is a woman with the following features: *A tie-dye blue and purple shirt *Tight silver leather pants *Short black hair that seems long enough to whip around *Stiletto heels * Red triangular earrings Background The routine switches between backgrounds. At some points, the dance takes place in the middle of four striped walls. At other points, the dance takes places in front of neon-colored bars of different heights. Gold Moves There is only one Gold Move in this routine: Only Gold Move: 'Put your hands down. FeelThisMomentGM1.png|Only Gold Move Appearances in Mashups ''Feel This Moment ''appears in the following Mashups: * [[I Love It|''I Love It]] '''(Best of JD2014) * ''Love Me Again'' (Ex-Girlfriends) Captions Feel This Moment appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Cross Cross * Shake It Down * Spring Wings * Wake Me Up Trivia *The song was first played in the trailer; however, it was only revealed to be in the track list nearly 3 months later. *The song samples Take On Me by a-ha. *This marks the sixth time that the main song of the game has an easy and/or calm choreography. Girls Just Want To Have Fun has a difficulty of 1, When I Grow Up had an effort of 1, Dynamite has a difficulty of 1, Funkytown has a difficulty of 1, Call Me Maybe has a difficulty of 1, and this song has a difficulty of Easy. *''Own'' in the line, "Only difference is that I' own 'it" is not censored, even though it refers to sexual activities. *The song's gameplay was leaked on YouTube after footage was shown of it at Festigame. *The pants worn by the dancers are recycled from Crazy Little Thing. * This is second song by Pitbull in the series, after On The Floor. It is followed by Can't Get Enough, Timber and Fun. * This is the third song by Christina Aguilera in the series; it follows Moves Like Jagger and Ain't No Other Man. * This the second Christina Aguilera song to not =be covered (Ain't No Other Man was covered by The Girly Team). It follows Moves Like Jagger. * In this song's'' [http://jdnowweb-s.cdn.ubi.com/prod/20141218_1621/songs/FeelThisMoment/assets/web/pictos-sprite.png ''Just Dance Now files], there are 2 beta pictograms which are in different colors. * The dance reuses a move from Moves Like Jagger. Gallery feelthismoment2014.jpg jd2014feelthismoment.jpg feelthismomentjustdance2014.jpg|Feel This Moment FTM Dancer.png|The Dancer Feelthismomentavatar.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2014 139.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015 feel this moment pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms feel this moment beta picto 1.png|Beta Pictogram 1 feel thsi moment beta picto 2.png|Beta Pictogram 2 FTMopener.png FTMmenu.png feel this cover.png Videos File:Pitbull - Feel This Moment ft. Christina Aguilera File:Feel This Moment - Pitbull ft. Christina Aguilera Just Dance 2014-0 Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:2010's Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Recycled elements Category:Female Dancers in Male Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Rap Elements Category:Laura Ferretti Category:Beta Elements Category:EDM Songs Category:Leaked Songs